A turbocharger, such as that used to charge the intake air of an internal combustion engine, may include a compressor driven by a turbine. The turbine may be connected to the compressor by a common shaft that may be supported for rotation by bearings. The shaft and its connected turbine and compressor wheels may rotate at speeds that approach hundreds of thousands of revolutions per minute. In addition, the turbine wheel may operate in a high temperature exhaust gas environment, wherein heat may be transferred to the turbocharger components.